kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EvilhariboMadness/Voice Claims Masterlist
Just because I, like I think we all inevitably expected to happen, can't rely on just LINE messages to document who has what, I've made this blog to keep track on who has what discography! In the list below is which group each group is based off and who has which voices! If you think I have anything missing, which I inevitably will, please comment on the blog. (Please note I will not be including sandbox characters seeing as they've yet to be, you know, made.) ---- Alpha Entertainment *Nebula - TVXQ **Lyrae - Some Yunho Parts **Dantae - Some Yunho Parts **Dae - Changmin *Echo - MAMAMOO **? - Solar **? - Moonbyul **? - Wheein **Dohee - Hwasa *KING - DEAN *Black Swan - Red Velvet **HeRa - Irene **?- Seulgi **? - Wendy **? - Joy **? - Yeri *Nova - ASTRO **? - MJ **August - JinJin **? - Cha Eunwoo **Mingyu - Moonbin **Jae-Ho - Rocky **? - Sanha *M10 - Pentagon **Jongdae - Jinho **Teddy - Hui **? - Hongseok **? - E'Dawn **? - Shinwon **? - Yan An **? - Yeo-One **Tobio - Yuto **? - Kino **? - Wooseok *REIGN - K.A.R.D **Angel - J.Seph **Jae - BM **Jinnie - Somin **Sapphire - Jiwoo *Bad Intentions - Trouble Maker/Nasty Nasty **Willow - Hyuna/Kyungri/Sojin **Marco - Hyunseung/Kevin *Dohee - Kriesha Liu Lunar Records *HALO - Brown Eyed Girls **? - JeA **? - Narsha **? - Miryo **? - Gain *KUIPER - EXO **? - Xiumin **? - Lay **? - Suho **? - Baekhyun **? - Chen **? - Chanyeol **? - D.O **? - Kai **? - Sehun *PROXIMA - Got7 **? - Mark **? - JB **? - Jackson **? - Jinyoung **? - Youngjae **? - BamBam **? - Yugyeom *LUNA - CLC **? - Seunghee **? - Seungyeon **? - Sorn **? - Yujin **? - Yeeun **? - Elkie **? - Eunbin *Celestia - WJSN **? - Bona **? - Cheng Xiao **? - Dayoung **? - Xuan Yi **? - Eunseo **? - Yeoreum **? - SeolA **? - EXY **? - Soobin **? - Luda **? - Dawon **? - Mei Qi **? - Yeonjung Prism Entertainment *Astrid - A Pink **? - Chorong **? - Bomi **? - Eunji **? - Naeun **? - Namjoo **? - Hayoung *Sterling - Infinite **? - Sunggyu **? - Dongwoo **? - Woohyun **Mercury - Hoya **? - Sungyeol **? - L **? - Sungjong *Boys' Generation - Seventeen **? - S.Coups **? - Wonwoo **? - Vernon **? - Hoshi **? - Jun **? - The8 **Cian - Dino **Shea - Woozi **? - DK **Sebin - Seungkwan **?- Joshua *Pandora - Twice **Roobye - Nayeon **Lily - Jungyeon **Goldie - Momo **? - Sana **? - Jihyo **? - Mina **? - Dahyun **? - Chaeyoung **? - Tzuyu *Bad Intentions - Trouble Maker/Nasty Nasty **Willow - Hyuna/Kyungri/Sojin **Marco - Hyunseung/Kevin *Carter - Eric Nam *JoKer - Monsta X **Braden - Shownu **Reserved - Wonho **? - Hyungwon **Reserved - Kihyun **? - Minhyuk **Reserved - Jooheon **Raekyun - I.M Rainbow Entertainment *Aphrodite - SNSD **Jaemi - Taeyeon **? - Sunny **? - Tiffany **? - Hyoyeon **? - Yuri **? - Sooyoung **?- Yoona **Sooyeon - Seohyun *Eclipse - SHINee & Snuper **Junghyeok - Onew & Suhyun **Roman - Jonghyun & Sangil **? - Key & Sangho **? - Minho & Taewoong **? - Some Taemin & Woosung **? - Some Taemin & Sebin *Sirens - Sistar **? - Bora **Sam - Hyorin **? - Soyou **? - Dasom *Knight - A-JAX **? - Hyeongkon **? - Yunyoung **Jin-Soo - Seungjin **? - Seungyub **? - Joonghee *HANA - Taeyeon/Jessica's parts in SNSD *REIGN - K.A.R.D **Angel - J.Seph **Jae - BM **Jinnie - Somin **Sapphire - Jiwoo *Cheri - Oh My Girl **? - Hyojung **? - JinE **Boyi - Mimi **? - YooA **? - Seunghee **? - Jiho **? - Binnie **? - Arin CLAIMED BUT UNUSED DISCOGRAPHIES *Clay **Jongup **Daehyun **Hyuna *Maia **Fei **Ailee **Kim Lip's Eclipse *Riri **Luna *Brocky **Seohyun *Oli **Hyoyeon **Jonghyun **Jinsoul's Singing In The Rain *Omnia **Song Seungyeon Category:Blog posts